


LAX <==> PIT

by Annie_Eliza



Series: Intersect Universe [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Eliza/pseuds/Annie_Eliza
Summary: Molly Taylor doesn't expect to fall into bed with Hunter Novotny-Bruckner, but when it does happen, she expects it to be a one time thing. With 2,500 miles between them and completely separate lives, the odds are stacked against them. Yet here they are, still talking and trying to make this work. They should have tied this up on New Year's Eve, at the absolute latest, even though it makes Molly's chest hurt to even think that. It would have been better for both of them. They could have avoided all of this pining.





	1. December

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off of Intersect covering Molly's and Hunter's relationship in the story. A few chapters are already written and I plan to update it once to twice a week. If you haven't read Intersect, it is suggested you tackle that first. However, it isn't completely necessary. Just know that B/J aren't together in Intersect as of yet, Molly is a teacher in Morgantown, WV, Hunter works behind the scenes on Teen Wolf, and they have a long distance romance throughout the majority of the first story in the Intersect series.  
> 
> [](http://s1377.photobucket.com/user/Annie_Sutter/media/LA%202%20PIT_zpse3xsohyu.png.html)  
> 

**December 2014**

When Molly said to Justin that she always looks forward to seeing Hunter, that he always makes her laugh and has always been interesting, she never told her brother that she has had a tiny crush on him for the last few years. 

 

Just a small one, nothing that ever kept her from dating anyone else. But Hunter’s funny, blunt, quick witted, and seems to get cuter each year. She had seen him when she was a teen in passing, but never spoke to him until she lived with Justin one summer before her second year of college and Hunter had been a DP for his friend’s indie film. She had gotten to know him then, thought about making a move. They had flirted, sent each other curious glances. But she had been young, about 19, almost 20. He was almost five years older. He had also only been there for about six weeks, while she had been there for about four months. So, while she had dated and hooked up with a few guys during that stay with her brother, Hunter had never been one of them. Nor had he been when they saw each other the time after that, or after that, and so on. Funny enough, she had dated one of the actors on that indie movie and Hunter never said a word. 

 

So now? Now that she’s practically ripping off Hunter’s shirt? Now he’s lifting her up and she’s swinging her legs around his waist so that they can collapse into his bed at 6 o’clock in the morning, before any of their family members are up?

 

She can honestly say she never expected anything to happen between the two of them. 

 

But, even if it could be for the sole fact she ends up having one of the greatest orgasms of her life, she doesn’t find herself regretting it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter gently pulls out of her after round three, carefully pulling off the condom to tie it off and throw into the wastebasket next to the hotel bed, before rolling over to look down at her. His expression is hungry for more but, even more so, tender and sweet. Hunter presses a soft kiss against her lips, one she returns without even an ounce of hesitance. The kiss grows in urgency, before Hunter breaks it off and kisses her face, her neck, makes her gasp as he moves down to her breasts to pay attention to them. Molly runs her fingers through his hair as he nips at them one last time before trailing down her ribs and abdomen, making it down to her pelvis, before tracing her folds with his tongue and sucking on her clit. 

 

“Oh my god,” Molly moans out, thrusting up towards his mouth as she grips his hair with her fingers, “You’re going to kill me. You were...fuck!...supposed to make me feel better, and now you are going to kill me. Do you even have a recovery time? I thought the woman was the one who could keep going the longest!”

 

Hunter stops sucking and licking at her clit, breaking into laughter at the words. 

 

“Who told you that you could stop?” Molly moans out, gently pushing his head back down.

 

“I thought I was going to kill you,” Hunter smirks, kissing her thighs before getting back on task. 

 

“Yeah,” Molly moans out, “But there are worse ways to go.”

 

The conversation stops after that. Molly swivels her hips as Hunter continues to go down on her, gasping out and rubbing her breasts as he starts to finger her as well. 

 

When she comes, crying out as she links one of her hands with Hunter’s, she doesn’t even compute that a cellphone is ringing until Hunter is lifting himself over her and picking it up. 

 

“Yeah...No, I’m up...Just give me a little bit, I need to shower...Dude, you’re being needy as fuck again. Ben’s a saint for putting up with you...I’m _kidding_...Alright, see you soon...No, you can’t come to my room and wait...So what if I do have a girl in here? That’s for me to know and you to not...Okay, later.”

 

“Your conversations with Michael are so strange,” Molly mumbles, before smiling as he kisses her again.

 

“Want to take a shower with me?” Hunter asks against her lips. 

 

They take longer than they probably should. They don’t fuck, but they can’t keep their hands off each other, as if they were magnets, one north and one south, not able to keep themselves from gravitating towards each other. But, despite the detours and distractions, they do end up cleaning each other off, even if their movements as they wash each other’s hair and bodies are sensual and tempting. They dry each other off and get dressed. It’s only then that Molly realizes that she only has her mom’s pajamas to wear and, if her mom and Tucker have been up for a while, then that might bring up some questions.

 

“You still have your swimsuit here?” Hunter asks, “I saw you swimming in the pool the other day.”

 

“Yeah,” Molly answers, “I left it in an overnight bag up in my mom’s room after it dried. Of course I didn’t bring clothes because I thought I would be sleeping at Justin’s every night...but whatever.”

 

“Here,” Hunter tells her, putting a robe around her, as if he’s reading her mind “You decided to take an early morning swim, took a shower down in the locker room, and wore a robe back up to your mom’s room. I have a plastic bag you can put these clothes in. Just have them assume your suit is in there too. Don’t take the robe off till you get in the bathroom. Awkward conversation avoided.”

 

Molly smiles a little at Hunter’s plan and lets him put the robe on her, watching him slowly tie the ties around her waist to keep it secure. He gives her one more glance, then laces his fingers with her to lead her out of the bathroom.

 

“...Are you okay?” Hunter asks as they get closer to the door, “We talked about what happened with your dad, we came up here-”

 

“Then we simultaneously decided fucking three times was better than a heart to heart about parental issues,” Molly finishes, shrugging at the man’s eye roll.

 

“That was _not_ what I was about to say,” Hunter informs her quietly, “I am just hoping that I didn’t...fuck, I don’t know… _take advantage_.”

 

“You didn’t,” Molly assures him, “Believe me, I needed that. I don’t...I don’t talk things out. It’s actually still a shock that I told you as much as I did. Not that you aren’t easy to talk to. You’re...you’re actually really easy to talk to. But this? This was better. So thanks.”

 

Hunter squints at her, before nodding, “You’re welcome?”

 

She starts to give him a pat on the shoulder, a friendly gesture, but he catches her hand and pulls her in close. Biting her lip and breathing heavily, she looks up at him, finding him staring right back at her. Not even being able to stop herself, she cups his neck to crash her lips into his. The kiss grows more urgent, dirtier, and she knows that if she keeps this going, they’ll be falling right back into that bed. As nice as that sounds, she knows they are running out of time. 

 

“Your dads are right across the hall,” Molly breathes out, “And want to spend time with you. My mom will start looking for me soon, I’m sure.”

 

Hunter lets out an impatient breath through his nose, before he finally nods in agreement. 

 

“See you later then,” Hunter sighs, slowly pulling away. 

 

Molly smiles a little and nods, before looking away to open the door. 

 

Only to find herself colliding with Michael Novotny.

 

“Shit, sorry,” Molly mutters, taking a couple steps back into Hunter, who puts a hand on her hip to steady her. 

 

“Molly?” Michael greets, obviously a bit shocked as he puts his fist down, “Uh, sorry. I was just about to knock. Hunter was taking a while...Now I can see why.”

 

“Uh...yeah,” Molly laughs nervously, tossing her wet hair back from her face, “Sorry for his delay. I’m just...I’m going to go upstairs now. Hope you guys have fun.” 

 

Molly quickly walks away, but still catches a snippet of the conversation.

 

“Justin’s _sister_?” Michael hisses out.

 

“She’s smart and funny and drop dead gorgeous! I couldn’t help myself, alright?” Hunter answers in his projecting voice.

 

Molly has to keep herself from laughing until she gets to the elevator. 

\----------------------------------------------------

She and Hunter text over the next couple days. Usually late, after Justin’s asleep or when he stays at Nathan’s, since it would be kind of awkward for Justin to invite Nathan to his loft to have sex, all while Molly waits around on the couch, waiting for them to finish. 

 

On those nights, when Justin’s in Brooklyn, she’s sort of tempted to invite Hunter over. It’s inappropriate and there’s always the chance Justin could come in late and see them in his bed. That’s the reason why she doesn’t do it. But it doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to. 

 

One of those evenings he calls. Justin and Nathan left late that afternoon and told her they would be back tonight, that they would all go out together. As she’s talking to Hunter, she thinks about breaking the rule she had set on her brother’s behalf, knowing she probably had a few more hours. The words are even on the tip of her tongue, but then he says,

 

“Want to go see a movie and get dinner? My treat.”

 

Molly looks down at herself, judging if her jeans and sweater are appropriate, decides that they’re not, even though it shouldn’t matter. Last time she saw Hunter, she had been in her mother’s pajamas and they had fucked for hours.

 

“Let me get ready,” she tells him, “I need to change, put makeup on, curl my hair-”

 

“No, you don’t,” Hunter scoffs, “You could come dressed in a paper bag with your hair looking like a bird’s nest and you’d still be beautiful.”

 

Apparently Molly is a thirteen year old girl tonight because she feels herself blush at that. But she makes sure to clear her throat and say, “It’s way too cold for that.”

 

“Listen, you can get as dolled up as you want or slum it down. I really don’t mind. I am just happy you are saying yes,” Hunter tells her, “I’ll come to you. 7 sound good?” 

 

“...Yeah,” Molly decides, getting up to dig through her suitcase, “Sounds perfect. Text me before you leave, okay? If you don’t, then you’ll be waiting forever.”

 

Molly decides on something somewhat dressy, but still casual. Black tights, her black boots that go up past her calves, a gold sweater dress that peeked through the black lace sewn over it, a bronze belt, a cream colored scarf, vintage cameo earrings, and her olive green jacket.

 

This works. She thinks. Maybe she should dress up a little more. Come off like she wants to dress to impress. 

 

Looking at the clock, she realizes it is almost 6:30 and that she still needs to do her hair and makeup. Yeah, this outfit would have to do. 

 

She goes to Justin’s mirror, gets her large curler, and creates loose, swept back curls, then pins up the top half of her hair with a barrette. She pulls out all of her matte products after to do her makeup and, just as she applies one last stroke of mascara, the doorbell buzzes. 

 

Turning around, she takes a deep breath, before turning back to the mirror.

 

“Why are you so nervous?” she asks herself, “Why? Stop being stupid...seriously.”

 

**Buzz.**

 

Molly jogs over to grab her purse and her green jacket, sends a quick text to Justin to tell him she’s meeting up with a friend, then runs down the steps to meet Hunter at the front door. 

 

“Hey,” she answers, a little breathless. 

 

“Hey,” Hunter returns, smiling at her before looking down, “Dude, you need to put your jacket on. You’ll freeze to death if you don’t.”

 

“Okay, _dude_ ,” Molly rolls her eyes, sticking her arms through the sleeves, “Where to?”

 

“Well,” Hunter starts, pulling out his phone, “ _Wild_ is playing at IFC, which has Reese Witherspoon hiking one thousand miles on the Pacific Crest Trail. There’s also this tiny hidden theater in Williamsburg called Spectacle playing a movie called _The Excluded_ , a bloody 1982 film about Austrian rebels.”

 

“Wow, they’re just so similar,” Molly replies, before shrugging, “Let’s go with the bloody Austrian one. I’ve heard of _Wild_ , it’s playing back home and I plan on seeing it before the Oscars, but I haven’t heard of...what was it called?”

 

“The Excluded,” Hunter tells her slowly, “I can’t believe you haven’t seen it. It’s exciting, it’s breathtaking, it’s-”

 

“You haven’t seen it either,” Molly guesses, laughing.

 

“No, I haven’t,” Hunter admits, smiling a little.

 

“Okay. So let’s go,” Molly nods, “Lead the way.”

 

Hunter goes two steps down, then holds out his hand for her. She waits for a moment, then takes his outstretched hand into her own.

 

She holds onto it all the way to the train.

\------------------------------------------

“This place looks like a crack den,” Molly observes, as she looks at the black doors, covered in peeling posters.

 

“It’s part of its charm,” Hunter insists, dragging her in. 

 

The lobby is tiny and in the basement. There’s no popcorn or drinks and it’s only five bucks each for them to get in, which is the cheapest price for a movie ticket you will ever find in New York City. They go down some more dimly lit steps, and sit in the smallest theater she’s ever been in, thirty seats max. They’re the only ones there and sit three rows from the front. The dim lights go black as the movie begins and they sit there alone in the dark room. As the movie progresses, Molly realizes the describing words ‘violent’ and ‘bloody’ aren’t really cutting it. She has to hide her face in Hunter’s arm at the bathtub scene, an action that embarrasses her but, when she sneaks a glance up, Hunter’s looking down at her, biting back a grin. 

 

Fucker.

 

She holds onto his hand for the rest of the movie anyway. 

 

“That was disgusting,” Molly concurs, once the movie ends, “But I liked it.”

 

“I’m surprised you caught enough to understand, considering how many times you hid your face into my arm every time there was blood,” Hunter teases. 

 

“Yeah, well, the parts I did catch, I enjoyed,” Molly shrugs, “And besides, it wasn’t the blood that bothered me. It was the violent actions that caused the blood.”

 

“Fair enough,” Hunter answers, before glancing at the time on his phone, “Come on.”

 

“Where are we going?” Molly asks him, laughing as he pulls her out of the theater, “You better be feeding me. Something warm and weather appropriate and delicious.”

 

“What kind of date would I be if I didn’t give you a feast?” Hunter gasps, almost offended, “Besides, I’m hungry myself. That movie worked up my appetite. But don’t worry, I have the perfect place to take you. We’re taking an uber though. We’re on a schedule.”

 

“What kind of schedule-” Molly starts to ask, but is interrupted by an uber pulling up right in front of them.

 

“Fantastic service already,” Hunter compliments the driver as he holds the back door open for Molly. 

 

They end up in Hell’s Kitchen and are let out in front of a restaurant called Puff Cha Ramen. It isn’t the best area of Hell’s Kitchen. Hunter tightens his arm around her waist when a few men start catcalling her, something she has honestly learned to ignore ever since she grew boobs. There are also a couple of homeless women near the restaurant who ask for change, and Hunter gives it to them without question.

 

“You have a good Christmas?” the older woman asks him, “That’s a pretty girl you got there, I bet you had a good one.”

 

“It was pretty good,” Hunter agrees, “Have a nice night, okay? Stay warm.”

 

However, the place itself is adorable, small, and quaint, with only one other couple there. They sit down near the window, which Molly can’t help but be hypnotized by when snow starts to fall. She sees Hunter out of the corner of her eye, smiling at her again. When she turns her head to face him head on, he quickly looks at his menu and clears his throat.

 

“Decide on what you want yet?” he asks her.

 

“I want too much, that’s my issue,” Molly answers, “I forgot to eat lunch.”

 

“All of the food is pretty cheap,” Hunter shrugs, “Order whatever you want. I’ll do the same. We’ll lay it all out and share it.”

 

“That’s gluttonous,” Molly points out.

 

“If some of it is barely touched, then we’ll give it to those women outside,” Hunter tells her.

 

“They’re not going to want our leftovers.”

 

Hunter shakes his head at her statement, “Take it from someone who has actually been homeless. A _used_ meal from a container is better than from the trash.”

 

Molly feels a spike of guilt at that, “...You’re right. Sorry.”

 

Hunter’s gaze softens, “I wasn’t trying to make you feel guilty, I was just stating the facts.”

 

Molly nods at that, “Well, the fact is that it’s really cold outside. They could use a break.”

 

Before Hunter can answer, Molly gets up and walks out of the restaurant, pointedly ignores the men who had been catcalling her when they start to inch their way a little closer, then goes over towards the women sitting on the sidewalk.

 

“Oh hey, Ms. Thang!” One of them calls out to her, “This part’s a little rough for a sweet girl like you. Don’t be leaving your man behind. He’s a cutie, but I can see it in his eyes that he’s seen some things.” 

 

“I’m not leaving him behind,” Molly tells her, sticking her hands in her jacket pockets, “I came out to see if you wanted to come in and eat with us.”

 

“Excuse me, what did you say?” the other woman asks, looking at Molly as if she’s dangerous.

 

“It’s cold, it’s the holidays. We don’t bite, I promise,” Molly answers. 

 

The two women look at each other before getting up off of their newspaper.

 

“Well, hell! I won’t turn down a free meal and some warmth!” one of them says. 

 

“Me neither,” the other confirms. Now that Molly has a better view of her, she can tell this one is young, maybe 18, if that. 

 

The two women trail Molly into the restaurant and back to the window seats, where Hunter is watching her walk in with an incredulous expression. 

 

“Boy, you have the best date ever,” the older woman directs to Hunter, winking, “You take her to one of the best hidden gems of the city and she adds two more sexy women the mix? She’s a keeper, I’ll tell you that.”

 

“Stop,” the younger woman tells her friend as she grabs a chair from another table before turning to Hunter, “Your girl’s a freak who invites strangers off the street for a bite to eat. She’s lucky this time, but it could get her in real trouble one day. Better keep an eye on her.”

 

“Mmmhmmm, I’ll agree on that last part. How many guys catcall you tonight, despite your boyfriend being right next to you the whole time? There are some real, violent creeps in this city, can’t stand them. Speaking of your boy toy, scoot closer to him! It’ll give us some room and you can get all nestled in. Now, what’s your all’s names?” 

 

Sandra and Nevaeh actually end up being pretty interesting conversationalists, but she does have to wonder what Hunter thinks of her just inviting two strangers along on a date. Like, he could see it as a bit rude, like she’s not into their night at all, which isn’t the case. But if he does think that way, he isn’t giving off that vibe. All he's doing is engaging with them, sending Molly inquisitive glances, and putting his hand on her chair as they talk and eat. 

 

And the food? Oh my god. She hadn't been expecting it at first but it's incredible. Hunter orders way too much, enough for the four of them to pick and choose what appeals to them. But when Molly gets a glance at the check, it only comes out to 50 dollars, which would have been a lot if it was just the two of them, but with four people and a bunch of leftovers, it's not bad at all. 

 

“Here, let’s split it,” Molly insists, pulling out her wallet. 

 

“Stop,” Hunter tells her, gently pushing her hand away. 

 

Molly glares, “You really don't have to pay for everything.” 

 

“Sure, I do. I asked you out, told you it was my treat. I’m a man of my word, you know.” 

 

“Girl, don't be turning down a free meal,” Sandra whispers loudly, “We didn't.”

 

Molly rolls her eyes and lets the issue go. 

 

Hunter lets Sandra and Nevaeh have the rest of the food after it is wrapped up and paid for, before they both wave them off as they walk towards Times Square. 

 

It is when they are about a block away from Port Authority that Hunter turns her around, cradles her face in her hands, and presses a soft, sweet kiss against her lips. 

 

“What was that for?” She asks him, biting back a smile, making no effort to step away after the kiss is finished. 

 

Hunter shrugs and runs his fingers through her hair a couple times, “I just wanted to. You...you invited those women in to sit with us, gave them a hot meal-”

 

“Technically, _you_ gave them a hot meal,” Molly interrupts.

 

“-And you treated them with respect. I don't think you realize how rare it is that they see that kind of decency.”

 

Molly feels herself flush at the words, words that are filled with unsuppressed wonder and honesty. It's a side she hasn't really seen from Hunter, a man who has matured since he faced a horrible childhood, but has always retained the guarded sarcasm and the ability to use humor in order to avoid more serious emotions. 

 

But, for some reason, he hasn't been doing that with her. He's made her laugh plenty of times, but he's listening to her and has been open and genuine, he's looked at her the way he is now more times than she can count. 

 

It's nice. She doesn't remember feeling this...appreciated? Liked? Respected? Any of those, really, by any of the guys she had an actual romantic relationship with. Hell, one boyfriend ended up stalking her for at least a year after she had broken up with him. He still managed to get a hold of her from time to time. Fucker. 

 

And then there was the great first date she had with Will, only to be drugged by him on the second. 

 

Nothing had happened, not really. He had felt her up underneath the table they had been sitting at back in a dark corner, put his hands up her dress and shoved his fingers underneath the lining of her underwear. She managed to push him away after a couple of minutes, once she sort of gathered what was happening, before locking herself in the bar restroom to call her roommate at the time. Her roommate came to pick her up and brought her back to their apartment. And then, maybe regrettably, Molly never told another soul about it. She had just dismissed it as a one off, tried to keep her resolve that the majority of people were good, convinced herself it could have been a lot worse. She had actually taken it in stride, strangely. But, despite that, she never felt quite as safe and at ease on a date after that.

 

But with Hunter? She feels safe and at ease with him. 

 

And this is just one date, one single date that can't be repeated, because they live thousands of miles away from each other. 

 

“Molly?”

 

Molly shakes herself out of her thoughts and gives him a playful grin, “You're supposed to wait until the _end_ of the first date to kiss me.”

 

Hunter huffs out a laugh, “Well, considering how _unchaste_ we were a few days ago, I figured a kiss mid-date wouldn't make me look like too much of a slut. But I apologize for my forwardness and indecency-”

 

She managed to shut him up by giving him a taste of his own medicine, throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing him right back. 

\----------------------

“Are you kidding me?” Hunter sighs as Molly ice skates around him. 

 

“I was actually in a figure skating league from 6th grade all the way through high school,” Molly informs him, before doing an Axel Spin, “What were you expecting?”

 

“Not for you to literally skate circles around me and do tricks, Jesus Christ.”

 

Molly slows down and skates in front of Hunter, facing him with a smirk on her face, “I know what you were expecting. You were expecting for me to squeal and stumble around, all so you could be my savior by letting me hug your arm while you taught me your ways.”

 

Heat rises to Hunter’s face as he starts to sputter, “What? No! That was not my plan at all by bringing you here. Can't a guy just show a woman a damn tree?”

 

“Nope.” 

 

Regardless of feeling a bit smug, Molly stops showing off and take a hold of Hunter’s hand anyway. Then? Then they just talk. About anything, really. She tells Hunter about working as a teacher, surprises herself when she tells him she doesn't really like it and answers him honestly when she reveals what her heart is really set on. 

 

“Then why don't you do it? Go back to school, become a huge success and cure cancer or something.” 

 

“Because it isn't that simple? I don't have the money for it and I feel like I will barely keep my head above water if I take on the loans to go to school full time but only work part time, if that. My dad...he probably could help me out, but he was one of the few who pushed the teaching career on me in the first place. And I don't want his money anyway.”

 

“What about Jus-” Hunter starts to ask, but Molly cuts him off. 

 

“I don't want his money either. I'm not going to take that much from a friend or family member. So, tell me about you. Tell me about your job and your glamorous friends back in LA.”

 

And, even after the curious look he gives her, Hunter knows when to give up on a subject. He tells her about his friends, telling her at least half of them are gay, bi, or lesbian yet they are in shock when they find out about his whole adoptive family being gay. He tells her that he goes to some of the Hollywood parties and that they were fun and incredible at first, but now, 

 

“They're still fun, but are starting to feel a little empty. It's the same thing, even the more extravagant ones. Plus, I don't smoke, I usually just drink here and there, and I don't do drugs, pretty much because all of those things can potentially fuck with my meds. So sometimes I find myself staying home with my cat when I'm not working.”

 

Molly coos, “You have a cat?” 

 

Hunter chuckles at her, “Yeah, want to see her?

 

“Of course,” Molly answers, stopping for Hunter to show her a picture, “She's adorable! What's her name?”

 

“Katniss, duh,” Hunter answers, as if it's obvious, “She's badass. She was surviving on scraps a few blocks away from my building a few months ago, despite being a kitten. I saw her a few times then finally decided to catch her because she was way too thin. Scratched the shit out of my hand and growled at me from my closet for three days. But then she came out, let me pet her, and is as sweet as hell now.”

 

“She sounds lovely. And badass. I never had a pet, not with fur at least. I had a hermit crab and a couple of goldfish, but that’s it. Justin’s allergies were too bad when he was a kid.”

 

“I had one once. A dog. He was a stray too...It didn't work out,” Hunter answers, eyes a little sad. Before Molly can ask anything about the dog, Hunter shrugs and asks, “Wanna race?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

Molly scoffs, “I did. But the fact that you actually think there's a chance you could win just threw me off.”

 

She beats him. As expected. But that’s okay. Going by the way he collides with her at the end of the rink, wrapping his arms around her waist to spin her around? He doesn’t seem too torn up about it.

\--------------------------

Hunter walks her to the front steps leading to her brother’s building, Justin and Nathan nowhere to be seen. Because of that, Molly doesn’t hesitate spending several minutes making out with the guy. She probably _should_ have been hesitant to start, but that’s mainly because she wants **more** now and is fucking horny and just wants to bring him up.

 

“It is almost 1:30 in the morning,” Molly sighs, tilting her head as Hunter began to kiss her neck.

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“My brother is probably worrying. I haven’t even checked my phone since before dinner.”

 

“You probably should go upstairs then,” Hunter hums against her neck, making no move to step away. 

 

Rolling her eyes, she takes Hunter’s face in her hands and brings him in for a searing kiss, before pressing her forehead against his.

 

“Goodnight,” she tells him, “I had a really great time. It was the best first date I’ve ever had.”

 

“There could be a second,” Hunter mentions, pressing another kiss against her lips. 

 

Molly bites her lip and gives him a sad smile, “Could there be though? We’re over 2,000 miles away from each other. Not exactly practical, is it?”

 

Hunter moves away just enough to gaze into Molly’s eyes, before pursing his lips and looking away, “No, it probably isn’t.” 

 

She kisses him one last time before heading back up to her brother’s loft. She finds him sitting on the couch, sees Nathan lying there, asleep, with his head resting in Justin’s lap, before taking off her coat and quietly putting down her bag.

 

“Where were you?”

 

Molly rolls her her eyes and groans, “Okay, before you start giving me a lecture, I was out having _fun_ and am completely unharmed. I didn’t think I would be gone for so long.”

 

“Did you even check your phone? Just so you know, I was minutes away from calling Mom,” Justin sighs, “For all I know-”

 

“I could have been stripped of my clothes before I bled out and froze to death in an alley on Staten Island,” Molly finishes, bending down behind the couch and putting her arms around her brother’s neck.

 

“Don’t mock me,” Justin mutters, but puts a hand over hers and pats it, “So what _were_ you doing for so long?

 

Molly bit back a smile and shrugged, before pressing a kiss against her brother’s cheek, “Just meeting up with a friend who interned with me.”

 

“For close to seven hours? Must be a pretty good friend. I didn’t know you were still super close to the interns from your old Internship here,” Justin comments, looking behind his shoulder to give her a glance.

 

Molly just smiles at him, “Yeah, I’m full of surprises. Now get your boyfriend to bed and give me back my couch.”

 

For the next couple of days, she’s a bit bummed that she has to force herself from fantasizing about future dates with Hunter, knowing that it was pointless and, in the long run, harmful to lead herself on. The knowledge that they can’t test this out, see if it can be become more, doesn’t stop them from texting. It doesn’t stop them from not being able to stop staring at each other when she’s with Justin, Nathan, her mother, and Tucker and they happen to run into Michael, Ben, JR, and Hunter at the same restaurant. Despite the fact there are probably 25,000 places to get a bite to eat in all of New York city, they happen to run into each other at the same one, where they sit just one table apart, in very clear view of each other. 

 

And it doesn’t stop her from sneaking Hunter to the private bathroom at the gallery on New Year’s Eve and letting him fuck her against the wall. 

 

What it should stop is the kiss they share at midnight, alone on the third floor, with the muffled sounds of celebration below them. Because the kiss? It’s filled with promises and dedication and something somewhat scarily akin to _love_. Feeling all of those emotions, sensing Hunter is feeling the same way - it should scare her. 

 

But in that moment?

 

It doesn’t.


	2. January 2015

**January 2015**

 

“You’re _still_ talking to that girl?” 

 

Hunter looks away from his phone and tries to force himself to put it down, but only manages to turn it over on the outdoor chaise, his hand still clasped to the back.

 

“And what if I am?” 

 

Quinn lets out a groan and lifts himself up to sit on the edge of the pool, “If you are then, I hate to say it, but you are letting other opportunities pass by, like you have been ever since you came back.”

 

Hunter feels a surge of anger at the words and grits his teeth, before sending his friend a forced smile, “And what kind of opportunities am I missing, Mr...what was your last role? A club boy corpse on CSI: LA?”

 

“Ha. Ha. Ha,” Quinn answers bitterly, “Dick. But I will forgive you, since you’re heartsick and whatnot. Besides, I wasn’t even talking about career opportunities. We all know you are doing really well in your field, especially at your age, blahdy blah blah. What I am talking about are women. Women who are actually in Los Angeles, where there’s the potential that you can actually touch them on a regular basis.”

 

Hunter rolls his eyes, “Like you know shit about women. You are literally the gayest man I have ever met.”

 

Quinn throws a hand to his chest and lets out a gasp, “Oh honey, how you compliment me so! You know, if you are ever curious, I always did think you were awfully cute-”

 

“Been there, done that. Countless times actually. Not my thing,” Hunter interrupts, looking back at his phone. 

 

“But I feel like, in a setting without the dark, upsetting, frightening, and confusing sources that led to your previously gay life, we could really be happy together,” Quinn singsongs, coming over to trace a finger over Hunter’s bicep.

 

“Dude, stop,” Hunter tells him, annoyed, not even taking his eyes off his phone.

 

Quinn gives him a sympathetic look, “I'm sorry. I took that too far. But it came from a good place, I promise. I do worry about you, you know. I know that it is a big enough thing to you to share your status. But, much more so, to...share that part of your life with the women you've been involved with. Hannah took it well enough. I liked her a lot. But Karissa? Tessa? Ugh. I just don't want to see you hurt more than you have to, especially with the long distance thing thrown into the mix.”

 

Yeah. Hannah is still the only girlfriend he has ever had who took both his positive status and past pretty ideally, asked questions to get a better idea of what happened but accepted him for it regardless. They had lasted for about a little over year, even lived together for a while. But both of them had been so busy, their relationship ended up being more roommates with benefits, rather than passionate or romantic. They still meet up once in awhile to get lunch and catch up. But things had tied up smoothly and, ultimately, she has been a friend since. 

 

Karissa had taken it horribly but, going by the vibe he had been starting to get when it came to what kind of person she was, he had been expecting a bad response, especially after he revealed to her he was positive before they started having sex. Ultimately, she had accepted it, but behaved a little differently after that. But when he had told her about what led to him being positive? That had caused her to break up with him. He had accepted it though, learning long before that, for him, dating and relationships would be difficult and hit or miss. 

 

He hadn't expected Tessa to react the way she did to the prostitution though, especially after explaining the circumstances of his time on the streets and what he had gone through before that point. That break-up had been a lot harder and had hurt. 

 

“Molly already knows,” Hunter blurts out, “She doesn't know every single detail, I doubt anyone does. But she has known that I am positive. She knows why I am positive. And she hasn't looked at me differently once.”

 

Quinn blinks at that, “Shit. That just might make the long distance part of all this suck even more.”

 

Hunter’s phone pings and he picks it up to see a picture from Molly, a selfie of herself bundled up winter jacket, scarf, and toboggan, glaring and pouting at what Hunter supposes is his pool picture, with the caption, ‘Fuck you.’

 

“Yeah,” Hunter sighs sadly, sending just a winking emoji in return before putting down his phone.

\----------------

Hunter’s schedule is full the next few days, with 16 hour shoots along with more responsibilities. The DP had been crazy about him at first, loved his vision and interesting and unconventional framing and filming ideas. Now he's getting the vibe that Daniel, said DP, is starting to hate him because, within just a few weeks of being the lead camera operator, Jeff, the creator of the show, had been coming to him for ideas and implementing them in the show and slowly, but surely, moving more and more of Daniel’s ideas out. It’s flattering but it’s awkward working with Daniel when he has been making passive aggressive comments like, 

 

“Pretty soon, they will be replacing me all together with you, won't they? Out with the old and in with the new!” 

 

And, although that particular promotion hasn't been brought up, Jeff had been eager to help him with his reel, build it up and give him more creative liberties to make it the best it could be, even told him on the down low that he'd be giving him co-cinematographer credits on some of the episodes. And wouldn't that go well with Daniel? 

 

He’s kept mostly quiet about it. When he's asked about it from the cast and crew, he stays vague and respectful. 

 

When he's talking to Molly? He's more blunt about it.

 

“It's fucking uncomfortable, is what it is,” Hunter tells her, setting his coat on his couch before scratching Katniss behind the ears, “The rumors are bad enough, but the fact that Daniel gave me the job and now hates me because his boss is starting to like my ideas more than his is sort of a guilt trip.”

 

“At least it is a _flattering_ guilt trip,” Molly assures him, “At least you don't have the principal breathing down your neck because you are actively challenging him and the school board on the small budget percentage spent on hands on materials and the lack of extracurriculars.”

 

“They should appreciate that they hired someone who actually gives a shit,” Hunter mutters, going to the kitchen to look in his freezer. 

 

“And Daniel should be grateful he hired a highly competent person for the job,” Molly returns, “Now, what are you wearing?” 

 

Hunter barks out a laugh, “Just going to jump right to it then?”

 

But the words do make Hunter close the freezer door. With Molly on the line, murmuring a seductive, albeit cliché line, he'd rather have his dick in his hand than on a Hot Pocket. 

 

When they finish off, both breathing heavily from the dirty words, hopeful and wistful promises, and the mere sound of the other’s voice, he finds himself in the dimly lit living room, as she softly rambles on about nothing of real importance, yet it has become one of the most comforting sounds in his day to day life anyway.

 

It’s only been a couple of weeks since New Year’s. It feels like it has been so much longer. Wouldn't it have to be in order for his feelings to become this intense? For him to genuinely miss her the way he does? This, this spell of some sort he has been under, it couldn't be normal. 

 

“You should come visit sometime.” 

 

The words come out of his mouth before he has a chance to stop them, before he has the chance to wonder if there's a possibility that Molly doesn't feel as strongly. That she might see their conversations and texts and Skype and FaceTime sessions as an inconvenient convenience, to get off, for a feeling of pseudo companionship, for someone to just _talk_ to, but doesn't feel the strong affection he feels for her. 

 

“I want to,” Molly whispers, “I can't really afford it and don't really have any breaks coming up until spring break in March, but I want to.”

 

“I could pay for it,” Hunter says, already fine with that financial commitment before he can even think about the fact they have just been talking for a few weeks.

 

“It would be a waste,” Molly snorts, “Leave Friday evening, maybe Friday afternoon if I am lucky, get there late that night or early Saturday morning, before heading back out Sunday morning. You would have me for a day.”

 

Hunter lets out a breath before feeling a sad smile form on his lips, “It would be a pretty awesome day.”

 

Molly hums at that, “Yeah. It really would be.”

\------------------

Tyler throws a random house party on Saturday night and invites what seems like everyone the guy has ever met. He goes, mainly at the urging of a couple members of the crew and Tyler himself. He sends a quick text to Molly beforehand, letting her know he will be out. He knows he isn't obligated. That it could even make her think he's clingy or needy. So he keeps himself from sneaking away to talk to her, to enjoy the company of his coworkers and a few friends. 

 

He’s also trying to not hurt the feelings of the woman who has been hitting on him all night too much. 

 

He recognizes her. One of the actresses on the newest episode they have been filming. She’s playing a young teacher, just a couple of scenes so far. Not a big role at all, that he could tell so far at least but, since she is hitting on him, he doubts it is to gain status or further her career. 

 

“I live not too far from here. You could come back with me,” she tells him, her face inches away from his face as he feels her warm breath hit his jaw, smelling of vodka.

 

“I could show you a good time,” she continues to tempt him. 

 

She probably could show him a good time, especially if she doesn't get put off by the positive thing and realizes condoms are effective. She is pretty, dark chestnut hair, light gray eyes, nice smile. 

 

But she's drunk. Maybe not wasted, but buzzed enough to pursue him boldly and have that slightly dazed look in her eyes. The way she presses her lips against his doesn’t completely distract him from that fact.

 

But the phone in his pocket is even more distracting, weighing him down as if it were a brick.

 

“I’m...I’m sort of seeing someone,” Hunter tells her as he breaks away from her. It’s sort of a lie, maybe, but it doesn’t feel like one. 

 

“...Oh,” she ends up answering, disappointed but still dazed, “Sorry. Is she here?”

 

“No. But she’s...she’s important.”

 

Molly is more than that. Smart, funny, kind, beautiful, complex, flawed. Important doesn’t really cut it. But it would do until he could sort out what she has been doing to him.

 

When he goes home that night, after he gets ready for bed, he gives her a call. She sounds tired, guarded, off. It makes his stomach drop but he tries to keep his cool about it, tries to keep things light until it gets to be too much for him.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks her, sitting down on his bed before nudging Katniss off of his pillow, “You seem down.”

 

“...I don’t know,” Molly sighs, “I just...I don’t know.”

 

“What’s wrong? C’mon, talk to me.”

 

Hunter already knows they both usually sucked when it came to talking things out. He has probably two decades worth of experience of bottling things up, acting out because of sadness or anger or his PTSD, something he had refused to even admit he has until a few years ago.

 

It sucks to know that Molly is sort of like him with her inability to confide in people when she’s sad, conflicted, or depressed. She has shared a lot with him up until this point. He has shared a lot with her these last few weeks, has let his guard down more with her than he had with almost anyone, except for Ben and Michael. 

 

“Justin called our dad. Justin is letting him come up to New York in a few weeks to meet up and visit him.”

 

Hunter pauses, “That’s a good thing, right? They’ve been on bad terms since your brother came out?”

 

“Yeah,” Molly confirms, “It isn’t Justin hearing him out, not really. I mean, the man probably cheated on our mom, disowned his son, and tried on and off with me at best after all of it went down, so yeah, I’m still bitter towards him. But the way Justin said he sounded? It...fuck, I don’t know.”

 

Molly goes silent and Hunter listens to her breathe for a moment.

 

“Lie down,” he tells her softly, lying back on his bed himself, “You need to rest and get your mind off this for a minute. Sleep on it, okay?”

 

Molly sniffles once and it sets off an alarm in Hunter’s brain.

 

“Molly? You alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Molly breathes out, “It’s just allergies.”

 

“Li-”

 

“I also really wish you were here with me.”

 

Hunter’s breath hitches at the statement, “Yeah. I really wish I was there with you too.” 

 

He talks to her until she falls asleep, everything from what he ate for breakfast to some of the things he wants to do in his career, in his life. How he wants to help kids get off the streets and has been trying to think of the most effective ways how to. She brainstorms with him on that.

 

When Molly becomes exhausted and close to sleep, her words become one or two syllable mumbles, he tells her that she might be the most beautiful person he’s ever met. 

 

He doesn’t think she’ll remember it. That’s probably for the best. He just needed to say it.

 

And when her breathing evens out, he stays on the line with her, keeping his phone on charge right next to his ear as he lets himself fall asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	3. February 2015, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter gets a surprise on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been written in my docs forever. Like, probably a year? The chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but I did some editing and figured Intersect fans might appreciate it.

**February 2015**

Molly can’t help it when she finds herself glancing around different stores for a birthday present for Hunter. They’ve talked and talked almost every single day for over two months, she knows things about him he hasn’t told anyone. He knows things about her. So why, WHY has she has she been so stumped on this?

 

What do 28 year old guys like anyway? Is it something she can google?

 

She pulls out her phone to do just that, and only comes up with wallets and chocolate. 

 

She could give him an experience of some type. Shop around online to give him a certificate to a spa so he can relax and get a massage or pay for an activity of some type. Like hang gliding or ziplining or skydiving. He likes doing that kind of stuff. She followed him on Instagram and went way too far back to look at his pictures. He likes doing adventurous stuff, going on trips to mountainous or scenic places to hike and snowboard. He likes live music, coffee, and experimenting with cameras and editing.

 

She should get creative with this. Hunter is a creative type. She’s not, not really, but can appreciate people who are.

 

Like her brother. Maybe she could ask him for advice.

 

The thought of his potential reaction whenever she fesses up and tells him she’s been talking to Hunter and fucked him when she was in last makes her laugh out loud.

 

“Sorry,” Molly mutters when the cashier gives her a bewildered glance.

 

When she gets back to her apartment, she gets on her computer to look up some ideas. She knows Hunter likes Skydiving. God, by the looks of his social media, he’s done it at least a dozen times over the past year, if not more. Fucking nut. It’s a little expensive. But it’s doable and there’s even a groupon for it. It’s something he would probably like.

 

So she pays for it, makes note of the confirmation number. She can send the certificate in the mail tomorrow.

 

She doesn’t know what makes her look at flights leaving from Pittsburgh to Los Angeles his birthday weekend. Maybe because it is a long weekend, with having Thursday and Friday off and not going back till Tuesday, something they’re now calling “Midwinter Recess.” Molly doesn’t remember having that in school at all, but she’s not complaining about having it now when she is finding herself going through and checking off her luggage options and picking out her seat. 

 

When the ticket prints out from her wifi printer, she knows she should have asked Hunter. That he might be put off by the fact she just invited herself over to his condo.

 

Whatever. What’s done is done. He seems like the type of guy who likes surprises, has brought up multiple times that she should visit. If he doesn’t seem into it, she can get a hotel for the night, fly back, and cry about it when she gets home. 

 

And if he is into her coming in? Then she can’t wait to see the smile on his face. 

\------------------------------------

Molly lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding when the final bell rings. She gathers her own things, walks her class to the gymnasium so that they can wait for their buses, and waves goodbye to them before starting to walk out the front door. It takes an hour and twenty minutes to drive to the airport without traffic. Her flight leaves at 6:30 pm and she has a one hour layover in Chicago. As long as there are no delays, she should get to Hunter’s a few minutes before midnight, just in time for his birthday to officially start. All of her things are packed and in the back of her car. Every paper she needs is right in her glove compartment. She should be okay-

 

“Miss Taylor?”

 

Molly closes her eyes and lets out a breath, before turning around.

 

“Hi, Principal Skinner!” she tries to greet cheerfully, despite the fact she hates the man.

 

The way the man smirks as his eyes flick down and then up at her body, all superior, predatory, sexual...she just really hates him.

 

“I just wanted to tell you that your request for new equipment finally got approved for the school board. The new technology should be implemented in the classrooms in about a month,” he mentions, taking a breath, “Also some of your extracurriculars too. The Robotics Club, Exploration Club, and Space Club? The budgets, potential field trips, and tools needed? All approved.”

 

For the first time, Molly actually feels excitement and happiness spawn from words coming out of Principal Skinner’s mouth.

 

“That’s great!” Molly exclaims, secretly feeling joy at the sight of Skinner’s forced smile and hard expression, “The kids are going to love it, I promise you. There are several kids in my class, Mrs. Howard’s, Mr. McGinnis’s, and Ms. Prescott’s who are all really into science and I think this will get them really passionate about it. As soon as school starts back up on Tuesday, I will do everything I can to get the first meetings started the week after.”

 

That’s when Principal Skinner does that smirk again, that smirk that makes her skin crawl and her stomach just slightly sick, especially when she’s alone with him. 

 

“I was actually thinking you could come in tomorrow and Friday. I would meet you here and we spend those days planning everything in my office, just you and me.”

 

Okay, her stomach feels more than slightly sick now. 

 

“...You know, I would,” Molly tells him, instinctively taking one step back, “But I am actually taking advantage of the long weekend and going on a trip. I won’t be back until Monday. But, I could meet you on our lunch breaks or after school. And I’m sure the other intermediate grade teachers would want to be there as well. This is going to be a big and revolutionary change for the science program here.”

 

“But it was your idea,” Principal Skinner tells her, stepping forward, “I really don’t need the input from the other teachers when I can just have yours.”

 

Molly stares him in the eye and forces a smile, “If they’re going to be working with the programs and tools in the classroom as well as helping me run the clubs, then I want them there. Thank you for your enthusiasm. But I need to be going. My flight leaves in a few hours.”

 

Molly begins to turn and goes to her car, but freezes when Principal Skinner puts a hand on her shoulder and gently rubs her collarbone with the pads of his fingers.

 

“You know, I’m sure the school board would love to hear I gave you an immediate opening to work on these programs, only for you to put it off.”

 

Molly grits her teeth at that, before turning around, “I’m sorry to disappoint you, Principal Skinner, but I made these plans in advance and you are just telling me about the school board’s decision now. I want to help these kids. I wouldn’t have fought so hard for this if I didn’t. But I have plane tickets bought and only a few days to spend some time with a man who means a lot to me. Again, I apologize. I will have no issues exchanging emails with you until Tuesday, we can start a G Chat with other staff members. I’ll send you the updated lesson plans, experiments, everything I have. But I really do have to go.”

 

Skinner is _glaring_ at her when she finishes, before gritting out, “Have a nice weekend, _Molly_.”

 

The way he says her name though, it sounds like if it is almost an insult. Whatever. 

 

“He’s been a creep for years,” she hears from behind her after Skinner leaves, only to see Ms. Prescott, “He fired one new teacher several years back for um...rejecting his advances. She fought the issue with the school board, but the school board-”

 

“Took his side because his brother is the superintendent?” Molly guesses, glancing over at her, “I’m honestly surprised they approved my proposals.”

 

“Especially with you being so new,” Ms. Prescott adds, “If it means anything, _I_ like you and think you’re doing a great job. Duke probably likes your performance too, even though you showed him up with this battle. But, with you being so pretty and smart, he’s thinking with his dick.”

 

“Gross. He’s like my dad’s age,” Molly shudders, before turning around, “I was telling the truth when I told him I really have to go though. But you do know that I think you’re great too, Ms. Prescott.”

 

Ms. Prescott, bless her heart, eagerly asks, “Oh, are you finally visiting that boy? The way you talk about him...your relationship is a little unconventional but you sounded so taken with him.”

 

Molly huffs out an amused laugh, “Yes, I’m seeing _that boy_. It’s his birthday. Enjoy your break, alright?” 

 

“Will do, sweetheart!”

 

Molly finally manages to get in her car at that point and goes just a little over the speed limit to make up with the initial delays in the parking lot. She’s ridiculously lucky that she doesn’t hit traffic and makes it to the airport with time to spare. Everything is straight forward. She checks in her luggage, goes through security, finds her seat without issue, and the plane takes off as scheduled. There are no hiccups, they don’t crash on the way to Chicago or from Chicago to Los Angeles. She even arrives at LAX ten minutes sooner than the estimated time.

 

She had expected something, something telling her that this thing with Hunter isn’t meant to be, that it would just be bad for her, something telling her to go back. But everything fell into place.

 

She gets an Uber to his apartment, knows his address because she told him she wanted to send him a card, something Hunter seems to think is _adorable_ for her to do. Fucker. 

 

She gets her suitcase and carry-on from the back, waves at the driver with a smile, before taking a breath and walking up to the gate. 

 

She really had wanted this to be more of a surprise. Arrive at his door with a knock while she’s on the phone with him, have him open it and drop his phone to the ground-

 

“Hey, are you one of the new tenants?”

 

Molly turns around to find a young blonde woman, probably an actress, coming up to her with a friendly smile on her face, pulling out her key card.

 

“Actually, yeah,” she lies, smiling brightly back, “Haven’t been around much, just came back from visiting family and I can’t find my key card for the life of me. Probably tucked into a suitcase pocket-”

 

“No worries!” the woman exclaims, touching her card against the scanner so that the gate unlocks, “I’m Scarlett, 15C.”

 

“Uh, Molly,” she answers, shaking Scarlett’s hand, “10A.”

 

“You’ll really like it here, Molly. The pools and hottubs are really well kept the people are friendly. Even though we are in different complexes, maybe I will see you around!”

 

“Of course,” Molly grins, before stepping through, “I’ll see you around!” 

 

“Bye!” Scarlett calls out, before heading in the other direction.

 

Molly glances around, relieved to find a sign directing her to the “A” Complex, then looks at the signs on the building to figure out where 10A is. She lets out a breath when she finds Hunter’s door, sees that his light is on, and gets out her iPhone.

 

“Hey,” he answers after two rings, “How was your day? And, damn, why are you up?”

 

“It was good,” Molly answers, biting back a grin before shifting to the side when she sees a shadow pass by Hunter’s curtains, “I couldn’t sleep and besides, I wanted to call you a few minutes before your birthday officially started. Why aren’t you out doing anything?”

 

“I went out and had a couple of drinks after we wrapped up filming at 8,” Hunters yawns, “I’ll probably do something tomorrow or this weekend. We just had a really early start today and it isn’t like 28 is an important birthday anyway.”

 

“Sure it is,” Molly tells him, before taking the phone away from her ear quickly to check the time - 11:58 pm.

 

“Whatever,” Hunter snorts, “So seriously, what did you do today? Or yesterday. ”

 

“Well, one of my students made a really cool project for himself and showed me because he wanted to see what I thought,” Molly says, foregoing her suitcase to make less noise as she walks closer to the door, “Also, Principal Skinner informed me that the school board approved the new clubs and updated curriculums I proposed.”

 

“That’s great!” Hunter exclaims, genuinely happy for her, “I knew you would be able to do it.”

 

“Skinner wasn’t happy,” she informs him.

 

“Fuck Skinner.” 

 

“That’s probably exactly what the fucking creep wants,” Molly mutters bitterly.

 

As Hunter starts to press her on what she’s talking about, Molly pulls her phone away from her face again, just as 11:59 pm becomes 12:00 am. Molly takes a breath, quickly puts her phone on mute then keeps it to her ear as she knocks before taking it off mute.

 

“Hold on, there’s someone at my door,” Hunter tells her, “Probably Quinn forgetting his key. Or kidnapping me for some random celebration. Maybe I shouldn’t answer.”

 

“Aw, go see what he wants,” she murmurs. 

 

Hunter lets out a groan and Molly braces herself as she hears Hunter’s footsteps approach the other side of the door before swinging it open.

 

“Qui…” Hunter starts to say but the name dies on his lips as his eyes grow big and his jaw drops.

 

“Happy birthday!” she greets, before peeking in to look at the other side of his door, “Dude, do you even know how to use a peephole? I could have been an axe murderer for all you kn-”

 

Before she knows it, Hunter has yanked her inside and slammed the door closed behind her, before pushing her against it to bring her into a searing, bruising kiss. They don’t even say a word for a few minutes, just make out like horny teenagers. Molly is honestly surprised that they don’t fuck then and there, although she doubts Hunter has a condom within arm’s reach. 

 

“You…” Hunter gets out in a heaving breath, “You flew across the country...just for my birthday.”

 

“Yeah. I guess I did,” Molly shrugs, before nuzzling her face in his neck as he pulls her close. 

 

“My suitcase is still outside,” she tells him, her voice muffled, “I didn’t want the wheels rolling against the cement to clue you in.”

 

Hunter’s eyes go soft at that. He leans forward so his forehead is touching hers, then kisses her there, twice, before going outside to grab her suitcase.

 

Unlike their kiss against the door, the sex isn’t frantic and rough. It’s slow, gentle, sweet, all consuming. Hunter takes his time with her and makes her feel special and beautiful, basically like she’s the only person in the world worth paying attention to.

 

She’s never felt like that. She has had one or two boys dote on her hand and foot, as if she were incapable of doing anything herself, a few obsess over her unwantedly.

 

This? This is so much different. Fuck it, she feels loved and adored, respected. If she has to give what they are doing a name, it would fit “making love” to a T. She has always hated that term, it’s cheesy and sappy and that’s not really her. But she doesn’t mind using it in this case.

 

They are both exhausted afterwards. He’s been up for god knows how long and she’s been up since 4:30, eastern standard time, thus roughly 24 hours straight. So, once they both come, she melts into his side and lets him hold her. They both want to stay up, to talk and make the most of every minute. But her eyes keep drooping shut and she begins to drift off. Distantly, she feels Hunter get up to tuck her in before lying back down with her to hold her once more. 

 

She can’t remember the last time she slept so well.

\-----------------------------------------------

Besides Hunter waking her up a few hours after they fall asleep to kiss her and tell her he has to go to work for a while, but would try to be back in the afternoon, to get some sleep, and to text him when she wakes up, Molly sleeps soundly until 9:30. Stretching and yawning, she wraps the sheet around her to go to the foyer and get her suitcase. 

 

Which has an orange and white cat lying on top of it. 

 

“Hey, Katniss,” she says softly, clutching the sheet to her chest as she bends down to stick a hand out. 

 

Katniss lets out a sound, not a hiss or a growl but maybe a scoff, if cats can do that, before hopping off her suitcase and running into another room.

 

“Nice to meet you too,” Molly mutters, before grabbing the handle of the bag. 

 

She takes it back to Hunter’s room, before taking her toiletry bag to the bathroom to take a shower. The water pressure is perfect, and how much she enjoys the shower is almost obscene. When she gets out, she knows she wants to look nice and takes advantage of the spring clothes she brought. After she’s dressed and her hair is dry and her makeup is done, she looks in the mirror and decides she looks pretty hot.

 

“ **Up and just got out of the shower.** ” She texts him as she flops down on his couch.

 

It takes a few minutes, but her phone pings. 

 

**Why would you partake in such a naked**  
**activity without me while you’re here?**

 

Molly snorts at that, before typing out an answer. 

 

**Payback. I heard you showering before work.**

 

**Payback? You were exhausted!**  
**I take that as a compliment, btw.**

 

Molly rolls her eyes, then types out:

 

**Gonna go explore. Hop on a random bus**  
**or something. See what I can find. I’ll let**  
**you know if I get lost.**

 

The reply she gets to that comes within a few seconds is a bit extreme.

 

**DON’T GO TO COMPTON.**  
**There’s a bus near my place that goes**  
**to Compton, so be careful.**

 

**If I end up going there, I will let you**  
**know.**

 

She knows sending him that is a little cruel but, seriously, she doesn’t expect him to _call_ her over it.

 

“Molly, I’m being serious, be careful when it comes to what bus you get on,” Hunter tells her, way too responsible for her liking. 

 

“Yeah, but now you made me want to go to Compton, see what all the fuss is about,” she sighs, glancing at her nails and wondering if she should paint them a new color to compliment her outfit.

 

“Shut up,” Hunter scoffs, “Look, I worked on a movie there last year. Some of it is fine but it is notoriously dangerous. Like, two-thirds of violent offenses go unsolved, a lot of guys carry guns in their waistbands. The murder rates are high. The uh...rape statistics, they’re relatively high. Just make sure you don’t end up in a bad area, okay?”

 

“Do people really commit crimes this early?”

 

“Molly,” Hunter warns, “Just _be careful_. I’ll be done here around 3. I have someone covering for the rest of the evening.”

 

“I came here unannounced. You don’t have to do that for me,” she sighs.

 

“Yes, I do. I want to.”

 

“Is Daniel happy about this?”

 

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Hunter tosses out, “Jeff was completely fine with it when I texted him this morning, so that’s good enough for me. He said I could leave at noon tomorrow and I have Saturday and Sunday off. Guess it’s a reward for never taking off early ever.”

 

“Well, that’s good.”

 

“I will see you later. Have a good time.”

 

“Will do,” Molly answers, “And you have a good day. Let me know when you are on your way back.”

 

Molly hangs up after, then goes and picks up her purse. She’s about to leave, but then sees an envelope with her name on it. 

 

_Molly,_

 

_In case you don't want to be stuck in the condo or locked out until I get back. Put them on your keychain._

 

Taped on the note is a key and a key card. Shrugging off the butterflies she feels by she feels by the trust Hunter apparently has in her, she adds them to her house and car keys then steps out the door. 

 

The sun is already shining pretty bright, even underneath the cover of the second floor. She takes her sunglasses off her head and puts them on her face, turns around, and runs straight on into someone. 

 

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry,” she tells the man, taking a step back. 

 

The man studies her for a moment, Molly barely keeps herself from flinching when he literally pulls her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose, but then can't hold the flinch back when he begins to squeal with excitement. 

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” he squeaks, jumping up and down and taking her hands, “You’re _her_.”

 

“...That is my pronoun!” Molly ends up returning confusedly. 

 

But the man shakes his head, “No, no, no. You’re HER. The one Hunter is absolutely head over heels for. _Phone girl_. FaceTime and Skype girl. What is your name? Marla, Maryanne, Margaret-”

 

“Molly,” Molly corrects him, before holding out a hand, “And I assume you're Quinn.”

 

Quinn gawks at her as if she just performed witchcraft before looking a little down but shaking her hand regardless, “Well, now I just feel terrible for spacing on your name.”

 

Molly has to chuckle at that, “It’s okay.”

 

“But let me tell you,” Quinn starts as he circles around her, “You are as every bit as gorgeous as Hunter told me you were. Well dressed too, if I might add.”

 

“...Thanks.”

 

Quinn comes back to her front, “When did you get in? I mean, I’m more of a blabber mouth than Hunter is, but I feel like he would let it slip at least once if he had known you were coming.”

 

Molly shrugs, “He didn’t. I knocked on his door at midnight last night.”

 

Quinn’s excitement grows once more, “Oh my god. For his birthday?! That is SO romantic. I can imagine how adored that made him feel. Our boy deserves that kind of love and to really _feel_ it for someone in return, you know?”

 

Molly starts to feel a little shy at the L word Quinn’s casually throwing around out loud like it’s nothing but, before she can address that or, much more likely, change the subject, Quinn links his arm with hers.

 

“But I can’t believe he went to work and just left you here, surprise or not!” Quinn huffs, “So don’t you worry any of the perfect hairs on your head. We can go wherever you want to go. I have a car so you don’t even have to worry about Uber or Lyft.”

 

“I was going to take the bus.”

 

Quinn gives her a once over, as if she’s mildly disgusting, before brightening up.

 

“Although I’d rather not be caught dead on the bus, a nice brunch place called The Front Yard is along one of our lines. I get bottomless mimosas for free there. Actually, I get everything free there and if I bring a friend along, they get free stuff too. My ex’s mom owns the place and she hates that her son dumped me, I mean, obviously you can see why. Plus, he’s a total loser now and I think it comforts her that her could-have-been son-in-law is still fabulous. But we can get so buzzed, since we won’t be driving, and the food is to die for.”

 

Molly sorts out what Quinn just said in her head, then nods, “I am pretty hungry.”

 

“Well then let’s go, sweetie!” Quinn tells her, more or less dragging her off to the bus stop. 

 

Despite Quinn’s habit for talking up a storm, he does let the conversation go both ways as he more or less cheerfully interrogates her on her life, hobbies, political views, and family the whole ride there. 

 

“Bonjour, Madame!” Quinn greets dramatically as soon as they walk through the entrance.

 

“Quinn,” the older woman laughs in a husky voice, “You’re too precious. Who’s this?”

 

Quinn puts a hand in between her shoulder blades and gestures towards Molly, “This right here is Molly. Molly, this is Yara. Molly is the woman who has finally captured Hunter’s heart.”

 

“Oh, that’s wonderful! He has the mouth of a sailor and is a little too quick-witted for his own good, but he’s such a good guy. You haven’t brought him around for a while. How is he?”

 

“Obviously, he is fabulous, with this girl hopping on a plane to surprise him for his birthday. He’s also working almost non-stop. So I took it upon myself to show Miss Molly here one of the best brunch spots in North Hollywood.”

 

“Well, the least I can do it give you the best table in the joint,” Yara offers, before ushering them outside to a table partially shaded by trees. Quinn insists that she sits on the shaded side, claiming that she is much fairer than he is and that she needs to protect her skin so she won’t age prematurely. The food ends up being fantastic. And the Mimosas? They really are bottomless.

\------------------------------

Molly and Quinn are way too buzzed for 2 pm. 

 

Okay, they’re past buzzed. That’s what they get for drinking bottomless mimosas for close to three hours. By the time they leave, they are at that stage where they giggle at whatever the other one says. They’re both a bit touchy and act way too chipper as they practically skip to the bus stop. They behave on the bus, act almost sober, before getting back to the condo complex, where Quinn thinks it is a fantastic idea if they swim until Hunter gets back.

 

“The water is glorious!” Quinn tells her after he pops up to the surface, “Don’t you worry about it being too cold. This is LA!”

 

“It’s a little chilly though,” Molly answers, wrapping the towel around herself tighter.

 

“Uh, hello? Heated pool. So jump in!”

 

Molly sighs and does what she’s told. Quinn was right. The water feels amazing, she feels pretty good too and, now that it’s happening, she knows that she needed this. To get away from her job, to meet a new person or two, to see Hunter, and to just have fun. She and Quinn swim for a bit, talk to the people who put their feet in the water, have a fucking contest on who can hold their breath the longest like they’re four. Or like they’re high. One of the people who hung out for a bit lit up a joint and gave them both a couple of hits. 

 

“It’s medicinal,” the man had said, laughing, his bloodshot eyes barely open, “I have chronic stress.”

 

So, when Molly comes to the surface seconds after Quinn does and says, “Ha, I won!” before turning around to find Hunter standing there, looking at her with an amused look on his face, she may react a little too enthusiastically. 

 

“Hunter, you’re back!” she calls out, before lifting herself up onto the ledge of the pool to rush over to him, arms outstretched.

 

“Oh god, Molly. You’re soaked,” Hunter groans, but puts his arms around her anyway. 

 

“I don’t mind,” is all she says, staring up at him, eyes bright. 

 

Hunter studies her face for a moment, before lifting his hands to her face to pull down on her cheeks with his thumbs.

 

“What did you give her?” he calls out to Quinn, who has now decided to jump up and down on the diving board. 

 

“Bottomless Mimosassss,” Quinn sings, before doing a somersault in midair and landing into the pool. 

 

“I’ll be fine in less than an hour, I promise,” Molly assures him.

 

“Yeah, Hunter,” Quinn adds, swimming over to the ledge to rest his chin on his crossed arms, “The only reason she’s still acting a bit silly is because Sonny gave us a couple of hits off his joint. But _don’t worry_. It’s medicinal. It’s good for her.”

 

Molly nods at that, because it really makes sense, “It’s true. Every word. Now come on, jump in. Swim with me.”

 

“I’m not even in my trunks,” Hunter laughs at her, “And the water is probably cold as hell. It hasn’t been that warm the last few days.” 

 

“No no no, the water feels great. Trust me,” Molly insists, guiding him over to Hunter’s sliding door, “Go put them on. Then in a little bit, we can shower _together_ , fuck _together_ -”

 

“I would hope so,” Hunter teases, but his breath still hitches. 

 

“And we can go out. Go wherever you want to go,” Molly murmurs, kissing at his jaw, “I also have to give you your present.”

 

“You already gave me a present last night,” Hunter tells her softly, before letting her kiss him. Which, since Molly is still on a high, turns into a makeout session that’s eventually disrupted when Quinn says, 

 

“Hey! Lovebirds! Take it inside if you’re going to fuck.”

 

And, when Molly pulls away laughing, she can tell Hunter is really tempted by that suggestion. But she needs to keep him on track. 

 

“Inside,” she insists, pushing him, “Get your trunks on. It’ll be fun.”

 

She doesn’t follow Hunter inside. Molly knows that if he’s changing and she’s right there, one thing will lead to another and they probably won’t leave his place for hours. So she accepts the raft Quinn hands to her and she lounges in the pool. She’s a little tired, so it’s possible that’s the reason she doesn’t notice when Hunter gets in the pool and approaches her until he’s tipping her out of the raft. 

 

“Hunter!” she sputters, flipping her hair back from her face, “I could have drowned!”

 

“Don’t be dramatic,” Hunter rolls his eyes, but shivers as he crosses his arms, “Besides, you deserved it. You completely lied about the water feeling warm.”

 

“It DOES feel warm.”

 

“Only to you, since the alcohol is making you feel a false sense of warmness. That’s how people freeze to death.”

 

“I’ll leave it to you to break the news to my mother,” Molly shoots back, before splashing him.

 

This just leads to a full fledged war, where Hunter grabs her and picks her up, before swinging her around and taking her underwater with him. And you know what? Kissing underwater isn’t as romantic as the movies make them out to be. As spontaneous and awesome as it was to have the opportunity, a few seconds after her lips connect with Hunter’s, their mouths start to slowly fill with water and it just really isn’t that comfortable anymore. 

 

“You two are literally too precious for this world,” Quinn drawls once they come up for air, slowly paddling himself over on Molly’s raft, “Seriously, it’s a little gross. Go inside, fuck each other’s brains out, and get the sexual tension out of your systems. It’s making me uncomfortable.”

 

“You’re so full of shit, Quinn,” Hunter scoffs, amused, before flipping his friend out of the raft as well. 

 

Hunter and Molly approximately last for fifteen more minutes. The feel of their wet skin sliding against each other beneath the water and the fact they can’t stop making out against the wall of the pool has them taking Quinn’s advice. 

\--------------------------------------

“Where do you want to go?”

 

Hunter turns to glance at her right after he pulls his boxer briefs on, “It doesn’t matter to me. Where do you want to go?”

 

“I don’t know where I want to go. I don't live here. And even if I was from here and was dead set on a place, it wouldn’t matter because it’s your birthday thus you get to choose where you want to go.”

 

“You are so stubborn,” Hunter shakes his head, “But okay. First though, you have to give me my present.”

 

Molly takes a moment to ponder whether she should give it to him before they go out or after. Hunter seems to take her hesitation the wrong way and asks, “What, do you want me to guess?”

 

Molly shrugs at that, “Sure, but I don’t think you’ll get it.”

 

“Skydiving.”

 

Molly’s jaw drops before she glares at him, “Did you go through my bag?!”

 

“No, Molly, I swear I didn’t,” he laughs as she charges over to him, “The place you booked with called me, said that someone gifted me a skydiving session and wondered if they should refund the money back to you because they let me do it for dirt cheap. I do it with them all the time to the point where I'm certified there. Sometimes on hiatuses I take their customers on jumps for fun.”

 

“Don't tell me you told them to refund it,” Molly sighs sadly, before sitting down on the bed, “I’m so sad now. I was looking forward to giving that to you.”

 

“Oh, stop,” Hunter rolls his eyes, before sitting down next to her, “Like I said before, you gave me the best present I have ever gotten. Appearing at my door like that? It was the greatest feeling in the world. And that cost more than enough money than I deserve for you to spend on me.”

 

“Yeah, but I benefited by getting away. So it isn't good enough,” Molly shakes her head, “I have to come up with something else now.”

 

“I have something in mind.”

 

“Does it include seeing you jump out of a plane?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Hunter hums, “You’ll get to see that Saturday.”

 

“Valentine’s Day. Oh, Hunter. It will be so romantic to see you risk your life just for an adrenaline rush,” Molly sighs, throwing a hand to her heart, “I need to get dressed. I'm still in my underwear.”

 

“Nothing wrong with that. I'm in mine too. Besides. they’re nice underwear,” Hunter offers, kissing her shoulder.

 

Molly rolls her eyes, “But would it be acceptable for me to go out in them to wherever we are going?”

 

Hunter stands up and judges her, as if he is taking her question into serious consideration. 

 

“Loose curls,” Hunter starts, picking up her wet, newly washed hair, “A dress that's sort of retro, like seventies, a thick headband, and comfortable but complimentary shoes.”

 

“Okay, I will just pull those out of my magic bag.”

 

Hunter shakes his head, amused, “Just wear what you want. You’ll look beautiful like always and every single friend I have will be jealous as hell that you’re here for me. Or they’ll be jealous that they can’t even compete.” 

 

“Will they?” Molly asks, raising her eyebrows, then huffs out a laugh, “You’re friends with pretty actresses. Somehow I doubt they’ll be threatened.”

 

Hunter stares at her, bewildered, “You’re so much hotter than them. You’re genius smart, funny, interesting, and compassionate. You also have plump lips, gorgeous eyes, legs for days, and have great tits-”

 

“Oh good lord, let me get dressed,” Molly groans as she walks away from the man.

 

“And it’s all natural,” Hunter continues, following her to the bathroom, “I can’t tell you how many people I know who have had work done. Quinn has had work done. His nose and his ass.”

 

“I know, he showed me both,” Molly smirks. 

 

“That doesn’t surprise me at all whatsoever,” Hunter huffs, “But seriously, they’re going to be jealous of you. The shallow ones who are friends of friends will probably ask you about your skincare routine or some shit. They’ll be so focused on how pretty you are, that they won't notice the most important thing.”

 

Molly raises an eyebrow, “And what's that?”

 

“You're real.”

 

They have a couple of hours to kill before going out to dinner. Molly insists on Hunter taking a nap. His movements aren’t tired, but his eyes are, and it’s no wonder. He’s been up since 4 and her sudden appearance kept him up and _active_ until 1:30 before they had finally fallen asleep.

 

“I’m _fine_ ,” he tells her, grabbing onto her hands as she stands over him to try to push his sitting form onto the bed.

 

“Your eyes look red and you don’t even have the excuse of getting high off of Sonny’s weed. So, unless you were crying while I wasn’t looking-”

 

“Or in a pool with chlorine in it,” Hunter adds slowly, as if she’s dumb.

 

Molly pauses, then shakes her head, “You know, that could be the issue, but still. You slept 2 and a half hours. You have to get up early again tomorrow and will be out till later tonight. _Sleep_. I’ll lie there right next to you.”

 

Hunter studies her for a moment, “You swear?”

 

“Scouts’ Honor, cross my heart and hope to die, nothing but the truth so help me God,” she confirms.

 

When she wakes up a couple of hours later, she can hear him talking quietly into his phone, shoulders partially propped on the headboard. Her temple is resting against the bottom of his ribs and, with her eyes still closed, she listens to his side of the conversation. 

 

“I would like you to come out soon,” Hunter insists, absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair before stroking her back, “This weekend just isn't the best time…Yeah, I know you bought the tickets already. I can pay you back...yes, it is necessary…”

 

“Who are you talking to?” Molly whispers, picking her head up.

 

Hunter covers the mouthpiece, “My dads. Both of them. They’re calling to wish me a happy birthday.”

 

“Were they supposed to come in?” Molly asks him, feeling a small knot form in her stomach.

 

“It's fine,” Hunter brushes off, rolling his eyes, before uncovering the phone, “Uh...nah. I didn't say anything...Jesus Christ, I don't have a girl over…”

 

“Hunter, they want to come see you for your birthday weekend,” she mutters, “I can get a hotel room.”

 

“ _No_ ,” Hunter glares, then says, “No, Ben. That's wasn't at you.”

 

Hunter turns to stare at her for a few moments as Molly taps him in the arm. 

 

“They paid for tickets and you didn't _tell_ me,” she reminds him. 

 

Hunter lets out a defeated sigh, “Yeah, okay. You can come visit. You have a hotel room?...Good...I just...Jesus, hold on.”

 

Hunter places his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose, before putting the phone down.

 

“They keep asking who’s here,” he tells her, “They say I'm acting weird.” 

 

“You _are_ acting weird,” Molly confirms. 

 

“I just...fuck, I don't want to scare you off by having them around. Like, insisting you already need to meet my parents or something.” 

 

Molly rolls her eyes, “One, I already have met them. And two? Michael and Ben really aren't scary. Sorry if that offends you. Don't make things even weirder by making them wait to find out I'm here.”

 

Hunter pauses and nods, then picks up the phone, “Yeah, I'm here. I was just talking to Molly...Yeah, Molly Taylor...She’s visiting. So, yeah, she’ll be here too...No, she's not camping out on my couch...No, I'm not camping out on the couch either...Wow, that took you long enough...Glad you’re okay with it. See you tomorrow...Yeah, love you too.”

 

Molly watches Hunter as he hangs up the phone, then bites out a laugh before he lets out a groan. 

 

“It's not a big deal,” she gives him, “Sure, it might be awkward, and they might ask a few questions, especially when Michael saw me leave your room in New York. But I've met them so, while it is a bit soon, it's fine.”

 

“I’d rather not deal with family gatherings,” Hunter mutters.

 

Molly looks up at him with big eyes and a serious face, “Why? Because I’m a very kinky girl, the kind you don't take home to pap-”

 

“Don't finish that sentence,” Hunter snorts, “You’re such a freak, Taylor.” 

 

“Ah, but am I a super fr-”

 

Hunter cuts off her attempt to lead into a song by crushing his lips against hers. 

\------------------------------------------------

Hunter...Hunter’s a bit eccentric.

 

And Molly finds herself liking that.

 

After he texts several of his friends and they get ready, Hunter fetches Quinn and the three of them drive to a place called Good Times at Davey Wayne’s. And it looks like a fucking house. 

 

“Here we are,” Hunter tells her, putting the car in park, before getting out. 

 

Molly squints at the house, “Is this your friend’s place?”

 

Hunter snorts before coming around to open the door for her, “No, it’s a bar. Come on, you’ll see.”

 

They head over to the open garage, of all places, while Quinn chatters away as if going into a random garage is completely normal. 

 

“I’ll pay the cover charge,” Quinn insists, getting out his wallet, “I still owe you a present and it is the least I can do.”

 

Quinn pays the burly man standing at a fold out table and Molly watches with intrigue as he puts it into an old, shitty cash register before subtly pointing behind his shoulder. Molly finds herself tilting her head as she stares at garage sale price tags and Hunter shakes his head.

 

“If you are planning to buy a kayak, at least get one has a more indestructible design than that one,” Hunter points out, nodding at the overpriced second or thirdhand kayak, before taking her hand, “Come on.” 

 

Molly glances around, confused to where else they can even go. Until Hunter opens the retro refrigerator, revealing a hallway, with a set of stairs at the end.

 

When they reach the bottom? It’s quite a sight.

 

“It’s as if Boogie Nights and Almost Famous had a baby and that baby projectile vomited all over this room.”

 

“Oh my god, those are two of Hunter’s favorites,” Quinn gushes.

 

“She’s a girl after my heart,” Hunter grins, throwing an arm around her, “Seriously though, this place is awesome. They have live rock bands and people dress up and the staff try to sound like they are from the 70s-”

 

“And sometimes fail miserably,” Quinn adds, “But they don’t fail at making a strong drink.”

 

And, after Quinn buys them a round and more of Hunter’s beautiful friends trickle in, Molly realizes that Quinn’s right.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“He has barely taken his eyes off of you all night,”

 

Molly turns her head to Autumn to glance at her, “Excuse me?”

 

Autumn gives her a look, “The birthday boy. Your boy. He’s smitten. I’ve known him for a few years now and I don’t think I have ever seen him look so taken with a girl before. How long have you been seeing each other?”

 

Molly feels an unwanted blush rise to her cheeks as she huffs out a laugh, “It’s...It’s complicated. It’s kind of long distance right now. I came out here on a whim.”

 

Autumn smiles at that, “Well, it was the right choice. He has had a stupid grin on his face all night and Mariah is jealous as hell.”

 

“Mariah?”

 

Autumn nods her head to the side, “Nine o’ clock.”

 

Molly sneaks a glance at the woman to her left and finds someone who is...fuck, gorgeous. Olive skin, thick silky black hair, hourglass figure. Molly never once has had reason to feel self-conscious about her looks. At the risk of sounding conceited, she knows she’s attractive. But this woman...she’s inferior to her.

 

“Is she his ex?” Molly has to ask.

 

Autumn shakes his head, “One of his neighbors. They hooked up a few times. She was feeling it, he wasn’t. She’s not used to getting turned down and has been secretly bitter ever since. So, if you hear her talking shit on you, don’t take it personally. 

 

“...Great,” Molly answers, letting out a disbelieving laugh and shaking her head, “Thanks for the warning.”

 

Autumn smiles, “I wouldn’t worry about it. He said hi to her once and barely paid her any attention even then. He was too preoccupied looking at you. He really, really likes you.”

 

Molly bites back a smile, “Yeah. I really like him too.”

 

It’s then that Molly catches him staring at her from several feet away, but she can’t make fun of him for it. She has been doing the same exact thing.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Neither she or Hunter drink much and leave by 10:30 to get home, waving goodbye to Quinn who insisted that he would get a ride elsewhere. The ride is quiet for the first half, until Molly clears her throat. 

 

“So...how do you know Mariah?”

 

Hunter looks a little amused but bites his cheek at the question, “Why do you ask?”

 

“She seemed a bit...cold towards me,” Molly answers, searching for the least offensive term to describe Mariah’s personality.

 

“Oh yeah? What did she say now?”

 

“It’s not about what she said, it’s about what she didn’t say. And what do you mean, ‘ _now_?’” Molly answers, studying his expression.

 

“You wouldn’t be the first girlfriend...or...you know what I mean, that she was rude to.” Hunter stumbles over his words, much to Molly’s amusement.

 

“What has she done before? Pushed them in front of a moving car? Boiled their pet rabbits?”

 

Hunter bursts out laughing at that, “No. Shit, she’s not a fucking psycho. I don’t think. She’s just jealous and has a bit of a mean streak. I wish I would have realized it before I hooked up with her almost _two years ago_ but I thought she was hot and my dick thought she was hotter. We hooked up three times and I realized how controlling and needy she was. I wanted to let her down easy. I actually did. She didn’t take the hint and then she came over when Hannah, my ex, was over to tell me about her mom having cancer. I was close with Hannah’s family and Hannah thought I should know. Mariah drew her own conclusions and got pissed. I told her off and she understood, but it doesn’t mean she liked what I said.”

 

“So why was she at your party?” 

 

“She’s Lena’s cousin. And roommate. Lena’s a friend,” Hunter nods, pursing his lips.

 

Molly shakes her head, then tilts her head against the seat, “Moral of the story is don’t fuck your friend’s cousin.”

 

“Never again,” Hunter agrees. 

 

“You know, it could be worse,” Molly yawns, “I was seeing a guy for a few months in college. The last couple of weeks in our so-called relationship, he got really controlling. Called him out and he yanked me back by my wrist before backhanding me. I took a couple of psych classes and knew where things were going. Dumped his ass. He stalked me for like a year. I had to get a restraining order. Still get calls from him every once in awhile though.”

 

Hunter presses on the brake a bit too hard at the stoplight, “ _What_?” 

 

Molly shrugs, “Like I said, it could be a lot worse. I can deal with Maria-”

 

“Mariah-”

 

“-any day of the week,” Molly finishes, “I’m SO hungry all of the sudden. Can we stop and get Chinese or something to take back? My treat.”

 

Hunter shakes himself out of his thoughts, “...Yeah. There’s a place close to me that’s open late. We can order from there.”

 

The orders come quickly and Molly carries the hot bag of food in her lap as Hunter drives the three remaining blocks home. They sit on the floor at the round coffee table in Hunter’s living room and Hunter looks at her with something akin to wonder as she eats her food with chopsticks.

 

“My roommate through my junior and senior years was from Suzhou, China. She taught me before I went to stay with her family winter break,” she explains, before taking a bite of her curry vegetables.

 

“You’ve been to China?” Hunter asks.

 

“Yeah, I never told you?” 

 

“I feel like I would remember if you had,” Hunter answers.

 

Molly shrugs, “Yeah, I went. Liu and I are really close and it was a good opportunity. It’s beautiful there.”

 

Hunter nods and picks at his food with his fork, “I’m learning a lot of things about you tonight.”

 

Molly sighs, “If this is about what I told you in the car-”

 

“Yeah, it’s about what you told me in the car,” Hunter interrupts, studying her.

 

A moment of silence passes and Molly feels a nervous tension make its way through her body.

 

“Did he hurt you?”

 

The question, the way Hunter asks her, quiet and hesitant, hurts her heart. Because she knows, even without anyone telling her much about it, that Hunter had to have gone through some horrific shit.

 

“No,” she answers him, covering his hand with his own, “No, never like that. I promise you.”

 

Hunter nods and looks away, “Good.”

 

“I was...fuck, I was embarrassed for putting up with it for the couple of weeks that I did. For being afraid of him in the first place. It was just controlling shit. Texting me non-stop, demanding to know everywhere I went, telling me I couldn’t hang out with my guy friends, throwing out some of my favorite clothes because he didn’t like them or ones he felt I received too much attention in. It was fucked up and escalated out of nowhere. We weren’t serious, didn’t move in together and never introduced each other to our families. I never even mentioned him to my mom or Justin while I was with him. And even after? I downplayed it. Said I had just went out on a few dates with him and he was following me around. I didn’t want them knowing I had been with someone like that, even though it was only for a couple of months. I didn’t even tell them anything until after I got a restraining order. They had lost their shit enough over hearing only the partial truth. The only people who really knew were close friends I went to college with and my roommates. I’m not even sure why I am telling you all of this.”

 

Hunter looks at her, “I’m glad you are. Especially if he’s still calling.”

 

“Not often. But I get dropped calls. Some with heavy breathing. So I think it’s him. A few times he’s drunk dialed me. He did that...He did that last week. But it’s nothing, at least in comparison to what some people go through.

 

Hunter’s expression becomes stern, “It’s still something. It’s still fucked up. You need to tell the police that he’s violating the order.”

 

“I tried that before,” she tells him, “It ended up getting dismissed because they said I can just not answer his calls, even though he calls from random numbers. I’ve changed my number twice. But he’s smart. I guess that’s what I liked about him at first. Look, it’s...it’s not a big deal, okay? He doesn’t scare me or anything. Not anymore. I shouldn’t have told you.”

 

Hunter just sits there at that, looking pissed, worried, and dubious, which makes Molly kind of hate herself. It is the man’s birthday and she probably just ruined it with her own shit, shit that she likes to keep to herself. Yet, for some reason, she told him.

 

“I’m full,” she ends up saying, putting down your chopsticks, “Are you done with yours?” 

 

Hunter nods and lets her take his leftovers to the fridge. 

 

When they go to bed, he lets her take control and she rides him, pushes his back against the mattress as she grinds against him and meets him for a filthy kiss. After, he holds her tightly against his chest and plays with her hair while she falls asleep with her cheek pressed against his collarbone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
